Memories of You and Me
by Miku Siran
Summary: Olivia returns to the squad to find herself replaced by someone else. Casey meets someone that may undo the damages that he had done to her six years ago. Alex finds herself questioning her life. Melinda can't handle it anymore. The girls of the team...EO
1. Forgive Me

Chapter 1- Forgive Me

Note: I saw the new season and inspiration hit. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly, everyone where belongs to Dick Wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked across his desk at the blonde across from him. How little time had passed between her and the golden brown headed woman that used to sit there. Now there was no sign that Olivia Benson had once been the woman that sat across from him. No sign but his own emotions and the numbness in his heart.

"Hey so what do you think?" Dani asked, looking up.

Elliot shrugged. "Don't know." He replied. "We'll find out more when Melinda comes back with the forensic results."

Dani glanced at her partner. "Okay."

Silence lingered. Elliot didn't want to get to know this woman. Didn't want her to replace Olivia. Dani could almost feel the unease radiating off of Elliot. She didn't think on it. Frankly she didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was arrested for the fifth time. She fought rolling her eyes after the handcuffs were put on her. Star was talking tough to her, but Olivia didn't hear a word she said. Another cell. Another successful job. Another day. Another questioning room.

"Hey nice job." Star congratulated her as she took off the handcuffs.

"How many more?" Olivia asked, her voice weary.

Star looked closely at her. "You're getting worn."

Olivia shook her head, "I can handle it."

But her eyes told otherwise. The truth was that she was tired. She was worn out. She was at the end of her rope and nothing to grasp hold of as she fell. She missed her old job, where she could actually know the victims she helped. Her job had always been hard, but working in the FBI was harder.

Star chose to ignore the look of weariness within Olivia's eyes. She worked for the FBI. One cop's weariness did not come over the greater good. _But if a cop messes up because of her weariness does. _She reasoned, but pushed the thought from her mind.

"Just a bit more." She said.

Olivia nodded. "I'm ready for it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright so where are we on this case?" Cragen asked his detectives.

Elliot spoke first. "Melinda came back with the autopsy results. Strangled. Everything else post mortem."

Dani kicked in. "Which means she was tossed into the dumpster right afterward."

"Alright, how are we doing with the suspects?" Cragen asked.

"We've covered the boyfriend. He's got in alibi. Claims he was five thousand feet above the ground in a plane coming back from Chicago." Munch said, reading from his notes.

"Okay. I want more evidence and suspect please." He said, "get cracking."

Dani turned to Elliot. "Let's canvas the friends. Maybe they'll know something about the vic's personal life."

He nodded and grabbed his coat, heading out for another day of work. His partner was alright, but she was no doubt overzealous about putting this guy away. She didn't know it, but Elliot had purposefully asked Munch to conduct the interview with the boyfriend, while they visited the M.E. He didn't want to risk both of them getting their butts in trouble again for police brutality or what not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost one in the morning. A lot had happened since then. Both detectives were in the worst mood they had known in a long time, Elliot because of Kathy and Dani because of their failure to obtain information from the victim's friends.

Elliot could not believe that she would have the guts to visit him at work and make a huge hysteria about their martial status. He was furious and hurt. Usually he would have spoken to Olivia, but she wasn't there. That just made him more upset. He wanted to get back at Kathy, but didn't know how. She had moved on, but had he?

Dani wasn't feeling very happy either. They were the only people left in the squad room. Munch had gotten on her nerves and she had scared him off along with Fin. She had her nose buried within files, but something compelled her to peek up at her new partner. It had been a long time since her husband died and she found that she missed having someone hold her and kiss her. Something pulled her toward Elliot Stabler.

She moved beside him and gazed at him. He ignored her at first, until he felt her breath on his ear. He didn't resist. Soon they were within the crib. Doing something both knew they shouldn't have been doing, but life forcing them into corners where they were running blindly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia raised her hands over her head. She had anticipated this moment for a while now. Suspicion had risen and she had seen it coming. Foretold it. Prayed that it would never come. Prepared when it did.

Flashback

"What's your trick?" One of the leaders of the group she was following.

"Just lucky I guess." Olivia responded with a slight smile.

Present

They hadn't believed her and now she knew it all came down to this moment. The cold barrel of the gun at her head, felt like a burn against the side of her face. They had been so close. So close. One last job. One last mission. A in moments it had all gone wrong. Olivia Benson wondered if this would be the last few seconds on earth. If the last thing she would see would the face of someone she had tried so hard to stop. For some reason, her mind went to the partner she had left behind. Begging his forgiveness. She closed her eyes and waited for the shot that she would never survive to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My little intro about the standing of this story. I had an inspiration and thought maybe I should write about it. I hope y'all enjoy it. Sorry I've been slacking at my SVU stories. I hadn't seen the show for a while until the new season started. Promise I will work harder on the EOness!


	2. The Morning After

_Chapter Two- The Morning After_

_Thanks to MeredithandDerekfanforever, onetreefan, MissFantabulous, flowermeadow, obsessedwithstabler, WestWingFeminista, Hkitty9013, and OverlyObsessedwithSVU for making me feel loved after the first chapter!_

_Sergeant Happy Bunny rawks me sawks!_

_Disclaimer: I own no characters and am no way affiliated with Dick Wolf, NBC, or any of the other people that have to do with Law and Order: SVU. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Why did I do that?_

_Why did I risk my job? My own self respect for this?_

Elliot moved away from the sleeping blonde beside him. The night before had gone way out of hand, ending with him and Dani in his house…on his bed. He pulled on a T-shirt and jeans, trying to comprehend on it all happened.

He vaguely remembered it. Him confused, angry, lonely. She everything in between. He had let things go out of hand, out of his control, and now here he was, trapped in his own mistakes and the issue of undoing them.

All night…every moment…every second that was the hourglass of the night before, he had envisioned someone in Dani's place. Olivia. His emotions were a quicksand consuming his rational thought. He did not see blonde hair, but saw golden brown. Did not see grey eyes, but saw hazel ones. It pulled him through the night, but didn't last til morning.

She stirred and opened her eyes to gaze at him. He lowered his eyes and looked down. She seemed to be anything but ashamed. She moved toward him and kissed him on the cheek, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. He didn't understand why he didn't run. Why his body compelled him to stay, while his heart screamed at him to walk away. He stayed, held down by some unknown force.

"Good morning baby." She whispered, kissing him again.

"Hey." He said quietly, playing a role. Perhaps he did have feelings for her. It was too early to tell. To early for him to understand what had happened, and what kept yanking him toward her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easy or hard." Star said, in her strong southern twang.

Olivia would not let their mission go down the drain. Too much hard work, effort, and lives had been put for them to finally bust the entire ring. The last one. She gritted her teeth.

"Star fire the damn shot!" she screamed at her coworker, turned friend.

Star hesitated, unsure. Only a silver of his face shown behind Olivia's. Star was good, but she knew she didn't have a prayer in making this shot. She refused to cause the death of one of New York's best detectives.

Olivia yelled louder. "SHOOT HIM FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES BEFORE HE KILLS SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled at her, grabbing roughly at her hair.

Olivia saw her chance. She elbowed him hard in the stomach, just as she ducked to the left, creating a foot of space between them. Star took her shot.

The worst came to worst. As the perp went down, he made one final statement. Olivia cried out as a bullet entered her already worn body. She collapsed to her knees. Star raced to her side.

"Hang in there." She twanged, dialing furiously on her cell phone.

Olivia's consciousness drifted in and out. From Star's face, to Elliot's, to Casey's, to Alex's, to the face of the dead perp. The sound of distant sirens filled her ears. She could barely make out Star's voice, and then the voices of the paramedics.

A raven perched above them, watching. Unafraid of the sirens, the yells, and the chaos occurring between the flight of its black feathers. He took flight, as a black feather drifted down to land on the face of the man that had tried to claim the life of another. Another fell close to the hand of the fallen detective, as the paramedics wheeled her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke in the hospital to a blonde figure staring at her.

"Alex?" she asked questioning.

Alex smiled at her friend. "Yeah glad to know you're still with us." She said.

Olivia winced. "Wow I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"More like a 45 caliber weapon honey." Alex replied lightly, taking off her glasses to reveal blue eyes that were warm, despite their usual icy demeanor.

Olivia sighed. "Does this mean I'm back with the SVU?" she asked, softly, wrapping and unwrapping a finger around a stray thread of her blanket.

Alex nodded. "I was just taking care of some of the paperwork for you. Got a briefing from Star and finished your FBI case files, they just need your signature."

Olivia grinned. "You're an angel Alex."

"I've been told so." She replied with a wry grin in return. "Now get some sleep, because once Cragen tells Elliot and the others that you're back and here, they'll break down the doors trying to get to you and you won't have a chance then."

"Thanks," Olivia said, closing her eyes.

The shadow of sleep overtook her without a second's wait as the dawn broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I think I've been studying way too much for lit. If you haven't noticed, there's a lot of symbolism going on here. Lol or maybe I like puzzles. Try figuring out what they are and what they mean. They can predict the ending to this story. I know Happy Bunny is gonna have fun with this. Sorry this is so short…but now my brain is worn out.


	3. Life Goes On

Chapter Three- Life Goes On

Thanks to obsessedwithstabler, noro, onetreefan, Flossy, Hkitty9013, WestWingFeminista, MissFantabulous, MeredithandDerekfanforever, and OverlyObsessedwithSVU for their reviews.

Special thanks to Sergeant Happy Bunny for always being there for me

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Law and Order (sadly).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke to see a man's face about an inch from her face. She jumped up just as she heard a crowd's laugh.

"SHE LIVES!" John Munch exclaimed triumphantly, waving a fist in the air.

"John, please, some self control." Casey said with a wry grin coming up behind him.

He blushed sheepishly. "Right."

Olivia was smiling from ear to ear. She has missed these people. This was her family, and being away from them had been hell in itself, minus all the other twists life seemed to be throwing at her. Casey handed her a fluffy teddy bear.

"Get well soon Liv, we can't wait to have you back." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't wait to be back." She retorted, giving the bear a gentle squeeze.

Someone shoved their way into her door. Everyone went for their guns, relaxing when Elliot came into view.

He shoved past Casey and Alex, and then Munch (who complained rather loudly about being manhandled). Every thought in his mind was fear. Fear for Olivia. All he had heard was that she had been shot. No one had told him her condition or how she was. He and Dani had been stuck on the other side of town when the call came. He had run every red light with the sirens blazing to get to Olivia's bedside.

"Elliot." Olivia whispered softly.

He didn't speak, just went to her side and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. "God I've missed you." He murmured in her ear.

"Likewise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could almost hear the music pumping in her mind as she strode confidently back into the station she had left so long ago. Her hair was longer, but nothing else seemed different except she had a look in her eye that spoke of a woman who had seen too much and survived when she shouldn't have.

Donald Cragen walked out of his office to meet her.

"Olivia. Good to have you back." He said warmly, reaching to shake her hand.

She shook it with a strong and firm grip. "Good to be back." She replied with a smile just as warm as his tone.

She moved past him and was faced with a blonde girl sitting at her desk. The girl didn't get up.

"Your desk is over there." Dani said without looking up.

Olivia looked confused for a moment. Her eyes moved to Cragen for an explanation.

Cragen looked apologetic. "She's Elliot's partner now. You'll get one soon."

"I don't need one." Olivia replied slowly, keeping her discontent disguised, and moving away toward a different desk in the corner.

From there she saw Elliot walk in. He paused a moment when he saw Dani still sitting across him, but Dani got up and planted a big kiss on his lips. Olivia's eyes widened. Casey was in the doorway watching. She maneuvered around the two and plopped herself on Olivia's desk.

Of all the people n the world, Casey, Alex, and Melinda were the only ones who knew of Olivia's feelings for Elliot Stabler. How she adored him, longed for him, and loved him. Seeing this scene before her, hurt Olivia more than she had expected more than she ever dreamed of. Unexpectedly hot tears filled her eyes.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"A day or two." Casey replied, her voice low.

Olivia didn't reply. It sickened her how the blonde was all over Elliot. She realized that she had seven years to tell him how she felt. Seven years that ended today.

Hell it was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked down on the body, her mind racing. Her heartbeat quickened as she bent down the check the body.

"Oh Lord." She breathed as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked coming behind her.

"I know her." she said softly.

Dani chose this moment to approach. Seeing Olivia's tearful state, she briskly said. "Honey if you can't handle these types of crimes, maybe you should transfer and let the pros handle it."

Olivia could have slapped her, but she showed valiant self control. She spun on her heels and walked away, fists at her side. The cold bit against her cheek and inside, Dani's words haunted her. Was she really too emotional?

It wasn't true. Olivia knew it. She pushed the comment from her mind. The truth was Olivia had seen too much. She had seen terrorists do anything to achieve what they thought was right. No regard to human life. No regard to the people they hurt. She had been part of them. Running them down in the ground, one at a time. She had cried for the victims at night in her sleep, but during the day, she put forth the face that none of them mattered. She could no longer do that.

"Olivia, I need to identify the victim. Elliot says you knew her." Melinda said gently behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah. Valerie Hampton. I worked the undercover case with her." she said softly, wringing her hands. "My only solace for the past months."

Melinda placed a hand on her shoulder. "The pain will go away." Her head turned toward Dani who was tucked up in Elliot's arms. "For both cases."

Olivia didn't answer. Just went back to the body, pointedly ignoring Dani and Elliot. He looked at her with a pained look in his eyes. He could not believe what he had done. Dani was all over him and Olivia was barely speaking to him. It was like he was facing a different woman than the one in the hospital room. She was colder, more distant. It was the woman on his arm, but he never thought that she would move away from him just because of that. He needed to talk to her. He shook Dani off.

"Can you go and check on what Melinda has right now?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure." She said walking off.

He moved to kneel down by Olivia.

She didn't speak.

"How was it working for the Feds?" he asked

She shrugged. "Has its perks."

"Which are?"

"No blonde girls sitting at your desk." She said coldly.

He sighed. "Liv…" he started.

She brushed him off. "Look I'm happy for you. Really happy. She's probably a nice girl, but I just barely know her." she forced a smile. "I hope you guys work out." She patted him on the shoulder and turned back to the body, pulling a white tarp over it and pinning a United State flag on it, bowing her head in honor of a fallen cop on the line of duty.

He watched her with a longing in his blue eyes. It was her he wanted. Not Dani. Not any other woman. It was Olivia Benson, but where he was unafraid to mess up with Dani. He could not say the same for the cop that stood before him now. He could not help but stare at her. Her hair was longer, but it was beautiful just the same. Her brown eyes held him like before. Her confidence of a woman who knew herself and knew the truth around her radiated toward him like a heater in a blizzard. She was the one he was in love with. He just had to find a way to admit it.

Olivia was hurting, inside and out. She had never felt so weary. She had been stupid to expect her return to the team to go as if she had never left. A lot of things had happened, she just hadn't thought that they would. Convinced herself that the world would wait for her. New York City was not that type of place. She knew sooner of later Elliot would move on from Kathy. She had hoped, wished, and dreamed that she would be the one he would run to. She never even factored into her equation that another girl would come and take her place. She closed her eyes. Elliot was gone for her. She would not have her chance. She just had to accept that and move on.

_To where? _She wondered. She had nowhere left to go. She had nowhere left to run. She had run out of places to hide and finally, after so long, Olivia Benson was finally broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had distaste for alleyways. The homeless people that roamed them sent shivers down her back. She wondered how many had run down on their luck, how many had chose their lives, and how many were the victims of a cruel game played by fate. Her biggest fear was to see a familiar face in the tired faces of the people there. A face that she had been unable to ever erase from her mind.

Perhaps it was just as well that she never saw him again. It would have torn her apart to see him in his state. She had run him out. Told him to leave and when he hadn't, she had walked away. She had left him when he needed her the most. It haunted her every night. She wished she had been stronger, had been tougher; she just hadn't been able to handle him in his state. She had held on as long as she could, but in the end, it had broken her. Casey tore her eyes away from the alley and turned back to the crime scene. Forcing herself to listen to Melinda's preliminary medical report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had her nose buried in a stack of law books concerning various historic Supreme Court cases. Her blonde hair tied back in a bun and thick framed glasses on her nose. She was chewing on a pickle and sipping coke through a straw as she worked.

"Hey Alex?"

She didn't need to lift her head to know who it was.

"What do you need Jim?"

"Just letting you know I let her off on a plea."

Alex's head snapped up. Her blue eyes were cold. "What?"

"I let her off on a plea. No jail time, just probation."

"She ran over three people."

"It was an accident."

"She was high."

"Because that was the affect of her medication, prescribed by the doctor." He reasoned.

"A child died."

"Shit happens."

Alex stood up and looked Jim square in the eye. "What about the child. What about his life. He died at the age of eight. It shouldn't have happened that way."

"What benefit would I get by putting a mother and a sick woman in prison?"

"The victim's parents can sleep at night."

"And the child of the defendant won't." he argued back.

Alex glared long and hard at Jim Steele. He was one of her top prosecutors, second only to Casey, and she could see why. He was reasonable, able to keep his temper in the more stressing situations and like now, felt free to talk back to his boss.

"Fine, be that way." She said slowly, thinking her thoughts carefully. "But I want you to figure out why her medication caused her to go highwire like that."

He flashed her a charming smile. "Already on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She replied, just as her cell phone rang.

He waited. She ignored him. A few nods here and there and she hung up. Grabbing her coat, she spoke.

"Got a high profile case. Dead Fed. Novak wants me to co counsel with her on this one." She explained. "Need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone. Don't let the younger ones slack off."

"Never." He replied, saluting.

She rolled her eyes again. Her mind was elsewhere. She had wanted to see Jim's perp behind bars, but she had to let it go. If Jim didn't feel the need to prosecute, she had to trust him. She hired him for that reason. Someone with experience and seniority that she could trust with the more complicated and political aspects of being an attorney. Sometimes though she wondered if he was too soft. Had it been her in his place, she would have given the woman a five to ten year sentence, ensuring that she would never do that again. She hoped he would go after the secrets of this 'doctor' the perp had been visiting. She would expect a full case report the next day.

She walked out. Her new ADA's did not like her. They thought she was obsessed with work and cold down to the core. Her friends were outside of her workplace. She didn't think on it, but one stray little thought asked her if she had her life backward. If work and law was not the only thing that mattered in life.


	4. Confrontations

Chapter Four- Confrontation

Thanks to iwantproof, MissFantabulous, Hkitty9013, ChrisMeloniismysexymanbeast, Crazylilrockstar06, BrittanyLS, TV Angel 711, MeredithandDerekfanforever, Little People, LivNel4ever, Dreamer, obsessedwithstabler, lawandordergal, OverlyObsessedWithSVU, and onetreefan for reviewing!

Sergeant Happy Bunny is O-M-Azing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which breaks my heart to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was looking up an old 'friend' Harvey Davidson. He had been arrested because of her and had recently been paroled out. He was usually a harmless guy, but when his boss told him to do something. He did it. His boss, Nathan Blair was who Olivia had to watch out her. He had no conscience, and no sense of right and wrong. Olivia was grateful that he was still in jail.

"Whatcha got?" Munch asked peering over her shoulder.

"Harvey Davidson, Just released. Ran with him when I was with the Feds. Val was usually with us." She said.

Dani got to her feet. "Then let's get him."

Olivia glared. "We have no probable cause." She argued.

Dani scoffed. "Probable cause can kiss my ass. I want the bad guy."

"So do I." Olivia shot back. "But I don't want it to be thrown out of court either."

Dani took a set toward her. "Makes me think that maybe you're not really on our side after all. Maybe you liked working for those Feds because you got a chance to legally be with those psychos. Tell me Detective Benson, did you blow anyone up?"

"No I didn't. My group was mostly peaceful." She replied, tightly controlling her temper.

Dani smirked. "Well if your group was so peaceful then why are you back here?"

" I said mostly."

"So you lied." She said, taking a step toward the other detective.

"No I didn't. You just assumed." Olivia replied. "What kind of detective assumes answers that don't have evidence to back it up? Well unless the detective in question is looking for a lawsuit." She added emphasis to the latter part of her words.

Dani's mouth twitched as Olivia hit a nerve. "Well at least my mother wasn't a whore."

This was too much. Even for Olivia. She lunged at Dani with a fist and eyes full of anger. Dani reacted by twisting Olivia's arm behind her, which Olivia had anticipated. She bent her body forward and tossed Dani over her own body, causing her to fall into her desk. The others hurried to subdue them. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and pulled her back, while Fin and Munch fought a screaming Dani. She yelled profanities at Olivia, who was glaring back at her in Elliot's arms.

"Enough!" They heard Cragen yell. The room went deadly silent.

"I want both you to knock it off and focus on this case. A federal agent is dead and I do not ever want find the two of you fighting in my squadroom again understand?"

Olivia managed a feeble nod, but her glare was still focused on the blonde standing across from her, just out of her reach.

Munch let Dani go, while Fin was prepared to tackle her again if she made a move toward Olivia. Much to their disappointment, she didn't. She stormed out of the squadroom and into her police car, driving off.

Elliot let Olivia go. She didn't saw a word, just stormed in the other direction, into Casey's office her face still dark with rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate her." she said bitterly.

Casey gave her a sarcastic smile. "You're not the only one." She replied, riffling through some papers. "We've butted heads a few times too."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, leaning her head back in the chair across from Casey.

"Blamed me for getting some evidence thrown out of a case." She said shrugging. "It almost came to blows."

"It just did for us."

Casey smiled. "I didn't hear that."

Alex knocked on the door and slipped in. "How's the case coming?"

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Not well. Not with Detective Beck over there, trying to jump down my throat every chance she gets."

Alex sat down beside her. "Try not to worry about it. I doubt she'll be able to stay for long. She's been causing too many problems for this squad." The DA told her.

Turning to Casey she asked, "Is it okay if I work this case with you? It's the only thing that'll keep the Feds from taking over."

"Not a problem with me." Casey replied with a grin.

Olivia found herself smiling too. "It'll be like old times."

Alex gave her a quick hug. "We've missed you." She said. "We really have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda stared down at the body of Valerie Hampton. It disturbed her. She had seen a lot of horrific things in her career, but the murder of a federal agent that tried so hard to right the wrong in the world just got under her skin. She was not the type to cry often, but this time she found herself feeling wetness trail down her cheeks. This was the second case this week. First a child, now a friend of Olivia's. It could have been her lying on the table. Melinda just couldn't take it. When she saw the child, she had seen her own daughter. Now seeing Valerie, she saw her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm dreaming." Alex said softly, staring at the man standing before her.

Tim Donovan smiled, a smile laced with grief and a hint of sorrow. "Miss Cabot." He greeted, shaking a dazed Alex's hand.

Olivia moved out of Casey's office from behind her. "I was gonna tell you, but I didn't know if I could." She said.

Alex had a look of confusion and disbelief on her face, while Casey looked just plain confused.

"I got put in witness protection before you did. I always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." he explained.

Alex looked like she was going to cry. Her guilt over his death had haunted her everyday for years. It had wormed its way into her heart where it stayed and grew. Now seeing him again was too much. He could see the changes of looks in her eyes, from disbelief to confusion to finally joy.

"I have some info about the case." He said, handing her a file. "Thought it might help you."

Alex took it and flipped through. Her eyes grew wide behind her black framed glasses. "You do know what you're handing me here."

Tim nodded. "Every single undercover agent that worked the case, so you don't waste your time arresting anyone that's a Fed." He said.

Olivia moved to take the file and glanced through it as well. "You're amazing." She said.

Alex was just smiling simply. He returned it. "Well I'm always here if you need me. Working in computer crimes until things settle down enough for me to get into narcotics or homicide." He said.

"We'll keep in touch." Alex promised as her gaze shifted to Dani bringing in an arrested man. It spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

Casey didn't ask. Alex would tell her eventually, but both her and Olivia saw a hint of something that flashed between the two. Both were hoping it was a spark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me Mr. Davidson did you rape Valerie Hampton because you couldn't get some?" Dani asked, walking around the table in the questioning room.

He coughed. "You're arresting me for rape?"

Dani smiled. "Yes sir, as a matter of fact yes."

"I didn't do it."

"That's what they all say."

Harvey glared at her. "I didn't rape nobody."

Dani slapped him across the face. "We're gonna try this again. Tell me why the hell did you rape Valerie Hampton."

He winced. "I told you I didn't do it." He protested.

She pulled out her gun. Olivia stormed into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The more experienced detective demanded.

"Working a case, unlike someone who's made no progress."

Olivia glared. "Harvey didn't do it." She said.

"Then why were you looking him up?"

Olivia's eyes grew frighteningly cold. "I looked him up because we both knew Valerie. I wanted so see if he knew anything."

"Well that means he did it."

Olivia was ready to punch Dani, but she held herself back as Harvey watched the exchange between the women.

"I'm his alibi. He was with me during the time frame."

Dani glared. "He did it." She insisted. She dropped the clip in front of Olivia's face and stormed out of the questioning room.

Olivia drew a breath and glanced at the confused man. "She's new." She explained sitting down. "Let me as you a few questions and I would appreciate it if you answered me as if I were Persephone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's a one of them." Dani said, plopping down on Elliot's lap.

"Who's one of who?" Elliot asked, turning a deep shade of red.

"Olivia is one of those people that keep blowing up buildings." Dani said.

Elliot's eyes turned dark. "I would have evidence before I made accusations like that. She's one of the most respected detectives in New York. You'll sully your own reputation before you make a dent in hers." He warned.

Dani got mad. "She's a bitch and I'm not afraid to say it. She thinks she's all that because she worked a Fed case. I hate Feds. I hate her. She has no sense of her job. She doesn't care about getting the bad guy."

Elliot was losing his own temper. "She does. She just cares about getting the right bad guy."

"Harvey Davidson has a record. He did it."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "If you have evidence to back it up, you can say that."

"I do. He has a record. He knew the victim. Betrayed by the victim. If that's not motive then I don't know what is." She said forcefully.

He was too exhausted to argue. She bounced up and headed toward Casey's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty four hours later, a very angry looking Alex strode into the squad room. Tim Donovan was close at her heels and he did not look very happy either. Alex's blue eyes flashed coldly to the desk across from Ellioit's. Olivia got up from hers and moved to a corner to watch.

Dani looked up. "Hi Counselor."

Alex threw a file onto Dani's desk. "Explain that."

Dani glanced at it. "The evidence to convict Harvey Davidson." She said smugly. "Gonna congratulate me now?"

"The case has been thrown out of court." Alex said, her voice dangerously calm.

Dani, however, didn't notice. She jumped to her feet. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" she demanded.

Alex lost her already slipping control over the cold fire that was burning inside of her. "HOW THE HELL CAN _I _LET THAT HAPPEN? YOU FUCKING LIED ABOUT THE EVIDENCE. YOU MADE AN ARREST UNDER NO PROBABLE CAUSE! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME TO DEMAND THAT YOU BE ARRESTED ON OBSTRUCTION!"

Dani flicked Alex off. "Listen _Counselor _I'm doing my job. I made the arrest. It's yours to see that he gets convicted, not me." She said. "I'm doing my job, maybe it's you who's incapable."

"You little bitch…" Alex said, fuming from the ears. "If it wasn't that Cragen specifically asked me not to, I would have you arrested on an obstruction charge."

Dani smirked. "I'm the one with the gun." She said.

Tim moved forward. He positioned himself to that he had a clear shot at Dani, just in case. His hand went to his weapon. Alex moved away from him so that she was an inch away from Dani's face.

"One more screw-up _Detective_ and I will demand that you be arrested for obstruction and sentenced to the maximum sentence. I will not tolerate cases being jeopardized because of your contempt for the state's laws. Remember _Detective_ one more screw-up and you won't be working at this desk anymore." She said her voice cold and eyes icy.

Then she spun on her heels and strode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me why she's still here?" Munch asked Cragen as the two sat in his dark office.

"Because she's a good cop." Cragen replied slowly.

"But everyone hates her. She got in a fight with Olivia, tried to get in a fight with Casey, accused Alex of sucking at her job, and managed to piss of every single member of the squad." Munch complained.

"All of which have nothing to do with her detective skills." Cragen replied.

Munch opened his mouth to argue, only to have Cragen raised his hand for him to shut it.

"Elliot likes her it seems like. She's a good detective. She stays. End of discussion." Cragen said bluntly.

Munch got up but stopped, "Cap, you're gonna regret it." He said, before exiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot were alone. First time in days. They hadn't been home since the day that found Valerie's body. Olivia refused to rest. Elliot wanted to think about anything but his mistake with Dani. She had been called out on a case. Finally. Just her and Fin. Secretly Olivia was hoping that Fin would teach her a lesson or two, but probably no such luck. She felt bad for the detective.

"Got anything?" he asked leaning back and stretching his muscles.

She shook her head. "Nothing. This has to be some sort of freakish accident, because there is absolutely nothing for us to go on." She said frustration building up in every fiber of her being.

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him." He said softly.

She pulled away from him. "Says who?" she demanded.

He blinked in surprise.

She lost it. "Elliot I spent months being Persephone. I spent time in the middle of people that knew nothing about me. I had to be someone else. I wasn't Olivia Benson anymore. My biggest desire was to come back to New York. Be me again, but when I came back it was like walking into another role I had to play. I come back here to find someone else in my place. Some bitch who walks in takes the job I've been working for seven years. She replaced me like I've never even been here. Working cases that I've worked. Making arrests and ruling this squad like she's been here for years. You're my best friend, but this time you're on her side. Tell me Elliot, what has she got that I don't have? Does she fill those spaces that I left?"

He stared at her.

She sighed. "Maybe I should transfer. It's obvious that you don't want me as your partner anymore. So tell me right now, do you want me to go?"

He choked out his next words. He couldn't let her leave. Not again. Not after just getting her back.

"Liv, please no." he begged.

She was surprised to find tears in his eyes. Within seconds she was in his arms.

"God, Liv. I can't let you go again. I tried to move on, but it was impossible. Dani means nothing to me. It's you Olivia. It's always been you. When you left for that Fed job, all I could think about is if I would ever see you again. If the next time I did see you, would you be standing before me in the squad room, or would I be identifying a body in the morgue?" He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"Olivia I love you." He said softly, bringing his face only a centimeter away from hers. Close enough to touch. Close enough to graze her lips with his.

They closed the distance between them.

Olivia could almost hear the fireworks go off in the background as she fought to control the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Fireworks it wasn't. The sound of an opening door, however, it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY NEXT CHAPPY UP! ENJOY!


	5. Girlfriend

Chapter Five- Girlfriend

Thanks to Crazylilrockstar06, Elphie Fae, LivNel4ever, martantos, Chelsea de kelver, spacecasesofbol9694, MeredithandDerekfanforver, lovelylivia, obsessedwithstabler, Hkitty9013, QueenieNRCatFan, MissFantabulous, britt, ontreefan, TV Angel 711, Aeryny, ChrisMeloniismysexymanbeast52, Little People, and iwantproof.

Sergeant… it's worse than a blonde sally…oh wait. Nothing is worst than a blonde sally. No scratch that. Nothing is worse than sally. Period.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this show. I wish I did, but I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Dani yelled at Olivia and Elliot.

She reached for Olivia, trying to get a decent punch in. Olivia lifted her arm in a defensive position, while Elliot tried to restrain the screaming blonde.

"Dani calm down!" Olivia yelled, trying to quiet the detective that was about to go insane. "Let's talk it out."

Elliot held the woman's arms, so she resorted to screaming. "You whore! You bitch. No wonder your mother was raped. She probably asked for it. Just like you. You're no better than those hookers on the street!" she ranted at Olivia.

Olivia's hands clenched into fists but she held herself back as Casey slipped into the room after hearing the screaming. She placed a hand on Olivia's shoulders. Enough to warn the detective of how quickly the situation can become explosive.

"Dani. Just chill. We just need to work this out." Olivia said, giving the blonde a leap of faith, motioning for Elliot to let her go. "okay?"

Dani relaxed a little. Elliot let her go.

Big mistake.

­­­­­­­­­­­­She launched herself at Olivia, who had not been expecting it. Dani's fist came in contact with Olivia's cheek, knocking her over. Casey rushed out to get Cragen or Munch, or someone. Elliot lost his famous temper. He grabbed Dani by the arm and pulled her to the other side of the room, shoving her down into a chair.

"LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!" he roared at her.

Dani went silent. She stared in wild eyed fear at Elliot's display of temper. One he was sure she would not go after Olivia again, he removed his grip from her shoulder. He reached over and helped Olivia to her feet. She glared at Dani, but to her credit didn't say another word. She marched out of the room with Elliot by her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was the one Casey had chosen to bring to diffuse the fight. Olivia gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking expression. Alex wasn't as strong as Dani, or at least Olivia thought. Fighting was not what Alex had in mind, however. The fight was already over ten minutes ago, but Alex seemed to have an air around her like she was up to something. She had a folded piece of paper in her hands when she saw Olivia.

"Liv, where's Beck?" she asked, holding up a sheet of paper.

Olivia knew the paper was an arrest warrant without even opening it.

"What are you charging her with?" She asked curiously, rubbing her jaw.

"Obstruction of a law enforcement officer, obstruction in a criminal investigation, disturbing the peace." She read with a smirk.

Olivia and Casey returned the smile as Alex glanced in Elliot's direction. He was still fuming.

"You wanna do the honors?" Casey asked jerking a thumb toward the questioning room.

"Gladly." He growled, walking away from hem.

Through the window, the women could clearly see Elliot make the arrest and how Dani tried to fight the handcuffs. Munch entered the precinct at that moment. He went pale.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Casey nodded. "Dani's getting arrested."

Suddenly Munch turned into a young fifteen year old. He leaped onto his desk and started to dance, singing at the top of his lungs.

"SHE'S GETTING ARRESTED! SHE'S GETTING ARRESTED! HELL YES! IT'S THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Fin was grinning from ear to ear and looked dangerously close to jumping onto the desk and dancing himself.

No one reprimanded him. They each had their own satisfied smile on their faces. Life was amazingly good at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cell phone went off.

"Mine." Olivia said.

"Mine too." Elliot said.

He glanced at Dani's cell phone, sitting on his desk. It was silent. Three guesses why. Melinda had refused to accept Dani as part of the squad and she made it clear the first day the blonde had strode into her morgue, demanding that she be quicker with the autosopy reports.

**Flashback**

"Warren, I need the autosopy reports." Dani said, walking into the lab like it was hers.

"You're gonna have to wait. I'm not done yet." Melinda said, her hands covered in blood as she peeked closely into their victim's internal organs.

"Well than hurry up because I wanna get this guy." Dani said getting angry.

Melinda looked annoyed. "Yeah I'm working on it. Can't you see?"

"Just give me part of it. I can make an arrest from a little bit."

Melinda lost her temper. "Get out of my lab. I don't have the report and I refuse to sully my lab's reputation by giving unfinished evidence. Out now!" she said, unlike the usually calm coroner.

Elliot had exchanged a glance with her once Dani had scurried out.

"Don't expect me to call her with any results. I'll only tell you or one of the others, but never her. Can't wait until Olivia is back, because that obnoxious idiot is making me want to use my scalpel in a highly unprofessional way." Melinda told Elliot, before turning back to her work.

**End Flashback**

"What have you got for us?" Olivia asked, tilting her head to one side, looking absorbed in Melinda's next words.

"She was strangled. Never saw it coming. It was probably quick. Dead in less than a minute."

Olivia drew in a sharp breath, while Elliot placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Reassuring her. Letting her know that he was with her and he was behind her.

Melinda noticed this exchange but said nothing. She glanced down at the body and paused.

Olivia saw the troubled look on Melinda's face.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

Melinda looked almost tearful. "She was pregnant." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was staring at an old picture. It was worn and faded with touch and time. It had been years since her days in law school, but this aspect of her college years was one she never forgot. A blue eyed boy smiled back at her. Those years had been the best years of her life, until they had been dealt a cruel hand. He had been on his way to become an incredibly talented lawyer. They had been engaged. All that had been taken away from them. Casey Novak felt robbed. Young as she may be, she learned loss too early.

"Casey?"

She looked up. Jim Steele was one of Alex's hired ADAs. He was okay, but she didn't speak to him often. Not because he wasn't friendly toward her, but because she was the SVU ADA. She wasn't with them in a lot of their cases. Alex has specifically as her to stay in both their former positions, mainly because Alex still felt attachments to her old job and didn't want to leave the detectives hanging.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Some guy here to see you." Jim said. "Says he's an old friend."

"I'll be right out." She replied.

As she stepped out her office, she stopped dead, when she saw who was waiting for her. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She felt wetness in her eyes and at that moment, she felt like she had been hit by a tidal wave of her past swept her on a journey of her own.

Green eyes met blue ones…and held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Olivia?"

Olivia looked up from her stack of evidence files.

"Hey Tim! How are you?" she asked, a little bit tired.

Elliot looked up. He gave Tim an unnecessary back-off-she's-mine glare, which earned a small smile from the former Fed.

"I just have a small question to ask the two of you."

Olivia leaned in interested. Elliot looked apprehensive. It was interesting for Tim to look at the contrast in both their faces.

"Shoot." Olivia said, urging him on, surprised when he blushed.

"Well. Uhh…I sorta like Alex. And I'm wondering do you think she would say yes if I asked her to dinner?" he stammered, wringing his hands.

Elliot's face broke into a smile, as Olivia burst into out right laughter.

Tim blushed harder as he waited for the woman to stop laughing and give him an answer. She sombered.

"No." she said bluntly.

Tim's face fell. Elliot patted him on the back.

"She'll say no probably the first few times." Elliot explained. "But maybe if you're really lucky…or if she's stoned, she might say yes after maybe the twentieth try."

Tim looked hopeful for a moment. Elliot smiled.

"Look Agent Donovan…"

"Tim." He interjected. "Call me Tim please."

"Tim…" Elliot started again. "I'm very protective over my friends and Alex is like my sister. She's my girlfriend's best friend. I'm trusting you to take care of her, to protect her alright? And if you don't, I will personally come after you and believe me, you won't like it."

Tim was not a wimp. He wasn't afraid to take on Elliot Stabler, but he didn't want to. Alex was one of the few girls that caught his interest. He wasn't going to win her heart just to break it. He nodded.

"You can trust me." He said, getting up. "Excuse me while I go and make sure she has a ride home from court."

After he left, Olivia flashed Elliot a smile.

"Girlfriend…" She said thoughtfully. "I like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the bright lights of New York City, there was a killer waiting for his chance to spring again. He sat with pictures he had managed to take of her in his hand. She looked different. Hair longer, but she was still the same. He chuckled to himself. She was clueless. She thought no one had figured out her game. Oh but he had long ago. Both of their games. He seen through them and kept his mouth shut. Yes it was amusing to watch them fool everyone else. Now it was his turn to play. This time the game was by his rules.

"One down. One to go." He said into the cold darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Does Casey have green eyes? I don't know. But I always thought having red hair with blue or green eyes would be cool. Sadly I have boring brown eyes. Damn. LOL


	6. Suspects

Chapter Six- Suspects

Thanks to wonderwoman93, Little People, 1two3to1, The27thGilmore, spacecasesofbol9694, futreM.E.I luv M.E. Warner, TV Angel 711, Hkitty9013, MeredithandDerekfanfover, PaceyW'sgirl, OverlyObsessedWithSVU, Aeryny, LivNel4ever, onetreefan, iwantproof, ChrisMeloniismysexymanbeast52, and obsessedwithstabler for all their warm reviews. You guys rawk!

Sergeant, that's sweet of you. Now I don't want those color contacts anymore.

Disclaimer: Tragically, I don't own L&O SVU or else we would all be drowning in EOness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia walked into the precinct, hand in hand with Elliot. Munch and Fin saw this and they started to clap, attracting everyone's attention. All the officers in the building started to whistle and cheer. It was obvious that Olivia was Elliot's territory. Always had been always will be. It was good to finally see them where they belonged…in each other's arms.

Olivia sat down at her desk, across from Elliot. The others had been so overjoyed that Dani was gone, Casey and Alex had helped Cragen clear her desk the moment Elliot put her in a cell. Olivia was back and the 16th precinct was whole again.

"Hey El? I'm gonna call up some friends that I was living with when I was undercover." Olivia said softly.

Elliot glanced at her, a frown on his face. He didn't think this was a safe idea, but Olivia had that glint in her eye, the one he knew that it would only be a waste of energy to argue with her.

"Fine." He gave in. "But I need to be with you for every second."

Olivia smiled as he laid a hand on her shoulder. This was her man. Strong and always there for her. She reached for the phone as he watched her with protective eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

48 Hours Later

Olivia and Elliot were seated in an interview room across from a young blonde that was watching Elliot warily. She shifted nervously. The blonde's name was Kelly Turner, she lived with Olivia while Olivia was undercover.

Olivia pulled out a notepad and a pen. She shifted her chair, attracting Kelly's attention and therefore her gaze as well. When Kelly's eyes met her former friend's, she saw a warm expression shining back from Olivia's chocolate brown eyes. For the moment, Elliot's intense blue stare was forgotten.

"Kelly, I would appreciate it if you were as open to me as you would be with Persephone." Olivia said gently.

Kelly blew her bangs out of her hair. "But you're not. I mean hello, you tricked us. What makes you think I would help you now?" she asked, a bit of anger glinting in her grey eyes.

Olivia pulled out a picture from the Hampton case file and slid it across the table. Kelly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Olivia's gaze was intense as she gazed at Kelly. Kelly let out a whimper.

"I expect you to be angry with me. I get that. I think maybe I even deserve it, but this isn't about me. This is about Valerie. I know you're probably upset with her as well, but no one deserves to lie there for two days until a cop finds them like this. Or to have their killer go free. Tell me what you know." Olivia said, firmly, but coaxing as well.

Kelly cleared her throat. "I know it was someone from our old gang. I mean I heard rumors, that they were gonna get the two of you back, but I thought it was all talk." She said, softly, then she started to sob.

Olivia bit her lip and jotted these notes down. She felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder. She sent him a grateful expression. Kelly caught this exchange.

"Elliot." She said, things suddenly clicking.

He looked confused. He hadn't told Kelly his first name, only that he was Detective Stabler. Olivia was smiling. Kelly was as well. They exchanged a glance. They had been friends when she was undercover, and it didn't stop despite Olivia's transfer back to Manhattan. Forgiveness was in order and Kelly gave it freely. When she left, Elliot sent Olivia a questioning glance. His girlfriend shook her head with a secretive smile.

He laughed and shook his head. Girl talk was one thing he could stay out of. He leaned back in his chair as they waited for their next suspect. Kelly was in the clear. The next was a man Olivia had met, one that Olivia had had tension with, but nothing ever resulted to blows. They had become friends by default but when it was realized that Olivia wasn't Persephone, they became enemies. Now it might catch up to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor." Mark Natt said with a smirk.

Olivia felt herself bristle. She gripped her pen a little harder and fought the familiar urge to knock all of Mark's teeth in. Instead, she forced a smile upon her face and her voice to remain kind and sweet.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet on such trying circumstances, but right now, I'm Detective Olivia Benson and I need to ask you some questions regarding the murder of Special Agent Valerie Hampton." Olivia said, remaining calm.

He glared at her as he seethed. "You have some nerve thinking that you of all people have the right to ask me for help. You and that dirt betrayed us. You were supposed to be friends, fighting for the greater good, instead you turned half of us over to the cops."

Olivia felt the need to defend her position, but she could feel Elliot's anger radiating off of him. She gave his hand a squeeze under the table and gave a slight shake of her head. If she lost it, no doubt so would he. She subconsciously started to pull her now long hair into a ponytail. Elliot noticed this and secretly hid a smile. Ever since she had been back, she had been pulling her hair up every time she started to really concentrate.

Olivia met Mark's gaze with an icy cold one of her own. A feat that Elliot thought she probably learned from the blue eyed ice queen listening in to the interview at the moment.

"Look Mark, you don't have to help me. You can walk right out of here if you want, but we're investigating a murder and a rape. If you march outta here do you know the impression you'll give us?" she said with venom in her voice.

He remained silent.

"That is not a rhetorical question." Olivia said bluntly. "Either tell me what I want to know, or get out of here and deal with us climbing up your ass every minute until we get down to the bottom of this."

He hesitated, but maybe due to Olivia's intense stare or Elliot's fist balled up on the table, he caved.

"I can't call you Olivia." He said lowering his head down to his hands. "Or Detective Benson, I mean you're just not."

Olivia's voice became gentle. "It's Persephone then. I don't mind."

"Okay." He said suddenly lifting his head. "Remember that guy that joined us not long after you did? He was a little bit obsessed with you, Persephone."

Olivia's expression became thoughtful. "Yeah I remember, Philip something."

"Crawford." Mark reminded. "Yeah he kept asking you, but you kept saying no. Me and Kelly almost took out a restraining order on him, but you insisted that it was okay."

"Yeah I remember." Olivia said. "You got his number?" she asked with a wink.

Mark laughed. "Yeah." He took the pad and scribbled down a number. "Say you're Persephone. I'm sure he'll be interested in a date."

Elliot felt his jealousy flush, but a quick kick from Olivia under the table forced him to maintain his self control. This was strictly work of course, but he didn't like the idea of Olivia hanging out another man, especially a suspect in a rape homicide case.

"Thanks Mark, I appreciate this." Olivia thanked.

Mark stood up before slamming his hand down on the table, making Olivia jump and Elliot spring to his feet and dive for his gun.

"Listen to me Persephone. What you did to us was low. Real low. You and Valerie. Whoever did this to Valerie is probably more angry than I am at you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were next. Why? Because if he was one of us, then you betrayed him like you betrayed me, Kelly, and everyone else that trusted you. Don't forget that Detective Benson. At night when you sleep, I hope you stay awake and think about what you've done to us, the lives you've ruined, and the cause that will never be fought for." Mark said softly, both as a warning and as a statement.

Olivia didn't move as Mark exited. Elliot had half a mind to chase after him and beat a lesson into him, but Olivia looked a little lost. This worried Elliot. Olivia was always strong.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, gently.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's book this Philip guy." She said.

Alex poked her head into the room. "On what charge?" she asked curiously.

"Sexual harassment," Olivia stated plainly, drawing a soft chuckle from her partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia returned to her desk and sat down rubbing her tired eyes. Alex was caught in the middle of another case in night court. Casey was no where to be found. Elliot was out getting coffee and Munch and Fin were probably driving around arguing over the government. It was quiet.

She noticed an unmarked envelope stuck in the corner of the Hampton file. She pulled it out and opened it slowly. Inside was a picture identical to the ones taken at the crime scene, only the timing was different. It was night. No doubt the night of the murder. Olivia's breath caught in her throat as she read the message scratched into the corner of the picture.

_Olivia, Persephone_

_Your day is coming. _

_I'm sure she misses you. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had only been a few days since Casey realized that Charlie was standing in front of her again.

**Flashback**

"Charlie?" she stammered softly, disbelief evident in her green eyes.

"Yeah. How are you Casey?" he asked, his voice still husky and soft, like she remembered and dreamed of every night since law school.

He was clean shaven, in a nice suit. He had blue grey eyes that Casey could not look away from. His dirty blonde hair was longer than she remembered, but this was so different from the man she had left so long ago.

"How?" she stammered, buying herself time. Frankly, she truly didn't care. He was here. In front of her. He was alive.

"Found Meds that work." He said, taking a step toward her. "I'm me again. Normal…whatever that means."

Casey felt tears fill her eyes. He reached out a hand, which she slowly took. He pulled her roughly into his arms and held her tight, burying his face in her red hair, breathing in her scent of Victoria Secret perfume…Strawberries and champagne. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder as the past years of loneliness and pain consumed her again.

**End Flashback**

Now here they were, cuddled with each other, watching Titanic. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her hair was spread around them. It felt so familiar, so right. Casey hadn't had anyone in her apartment in ages. Charlie had been the last. Now here they were again. It was heaven.

He sneaked a kiss onto her lips, which she gladly returned. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and stared at her. Reliving the memories they had wove as teenagers, barely adults. She smiled. The cell phone rang.

She cursed under her breath, drawing a smile from him. He loved it when she was anger. The way her eyes would glint dangerously and how foul words would slip out, completely contradicting her usual manner.

He felt something was wrong the moment her eyes widened and how quickly she grabbed her purse and her keys, not even bothering to change out of her sweats.

"We got a problem." Casey said softly. "I'll be back soon."

"It's fine." Charlie said, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I'll wait for you."

She smiled at him before turning on her heels and running out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Sorry for the slow updates. School is catching up with me. I need to focus more. This is the best I can do right now. I hope it's still interesting. Which one did it? Guess. If you're right I'll give you…I don't know. Enjoy!


	7. Author's IMPORTANT note

Author's Note: After watching Olivia's official return, I feel the need to restart this story. I'm running out of ideas anyway so I'm thinking if I start over from scratch with this new idea that just popped in my head, it might be a much better story. Don't worry I'll actually start it now since this idea seems like a good one. If ya'll agree I'm gonna delete this story and start it over with more bright ideas, more EO and more bye bye Dani. That episode with Olivia back was amazing. It seemed almost like the olden times again, so I'm really thinking hard about this story. I'm reaching that point with this story where I just can't write anymore so this is my bright solution. Say yay or nay so it makes this much easier for me. I just think restarting seems to be a good option, but since you guys are reading, then it's your say.


End file.
